Update:Patch Notes (11 January 2010)
The following small fixes and adjustments have now been made to the game. If you spot any further bugs in-game, please use the Bug Report feature ('Submit a Bug Report' under the 'Help' drop-down menu of the website). Graphical * Prevented spinning the candy cane and swapping weapons quickly. * The jail door near Shantay now matches when open and closed. * Fixed the shadows for players when using various handholds in the Brimhaven Agility Arena and the Ape Atoll Agility course. * Corrected a visibility problem with the Agility Pyramid. * Guthix Raptors had the wrong chat head. * Corrected some animations for the Sleuth emote. * Stopped white longsword handles stretching while running. * Performing an emote will now correctly animate if you were reading a book beforehand. * The picking animation in the Farming skill has been updated to be smoother. * Chaeldar's chathead on the Contact NPC interface is now animated. * Removed a clipping problem with the Ardougne Achievement Diary cloak when reaching forwards. * Fixed some remove roofs issues near Miscellania Castle. * Fixed some remove roofs issues near Mobilising Armies. * Fixed some housing in Tai Bo Wannai . * Corrected some issues when running and standing still with two-handed swords. * Cleared any background fill colours when changing between specific types of interface. * Fixed the colour of the water in Soul Wars. * The top plate in a pile was floating in the HAM base. * Corrected some z-bias issues with the Soul Wars overlay interface. * The glyphs on the charms in Pest Control were missing their glyphs due to z-bias issues. * Synchronised the Brimhaven rope swing animations to look better. * Stopped aberrant spectres from appearing to stand up again when dying. * Fixed a render issue when churning. * Repaired a texture problem for some of the floor in Falador. * Updated the mapping in a Keldagrim pub so you can't walk on top of the stairs. * Fixed some mapping where the water meets the land to the north-west of Port Phasmatys. * A render issue with a pool of liquid in the Slug Menace quest has been fixed. * You'll no longer be repeatedly animated when digging up the Jade Vine. * Removed a few extra skulls from the Wizards' Tower’s basement. * Adjusted the animation for the Zamorak room boss in God Wars Dungeon to remove a label issue. * Stopped some animation issues when spam-clicking an item. * Stopped a trapdoor rendering over your feet in the Brimhaven Agility Arena. * Fixed a graphical issue with shady strangers. * Fixed a door on the Fishing Platform. Audio * Fixed and improved a few tracks: “The Genie”, “Long Ago”, “Shine”, “Splendour”, “Theme”, “Tomorrow”. * The music unlock hint for "Alone" was incorrect. * Changed the category of the song "Soundscape". * The song "Spirits of Elid" has been added to a bit more of the map area. * Added sea sounds when taking boat journeys. * Improved various sound effects during Royal Trouble. * Increased the range of ambient sound effects in the southern desert area. * Updated the opening sounds for some of the doors/gates in Regicide. * Cows have been given lessons so they can moo properly. * The sound when casting Plank Make has had its volume reduced slightly. * Added fountain sound effects in Nardah. * Added a sound when you pickpocket the Ring of Charos. * Added cleaning sounds when removing the dirt from grimy herbs. * Added some dragon stomping sounds to the tutorial. * Added bellow sounds to the blacksmith in Lumbridge. * Added a sound to accompany the "You already have full Prayer Points" message and the Idea emote. * Ensured that a hit sound isn't played if no damage is done. * Improved the timing of the sound played when you die to start and finish earlier. * Removed some old, redundant music scripts. Quests * Fixed a discrepancy between the Mourning's Ends quest journals after you've finished part one. * Corrected the Blood Runs Deep quest journal to use the base stat rather than current stat when striking through requirements. * Brundt will now be a bit more helpful during certain parts of Blood Runs Deep. * Converted a quest item from Regicide into a members’ item, as it should have been. * Streamlined some of the traps in Contact, Smoking Kills, and a few other desert quests. * Resolved a problem in the Eyes of Glouphrie quest during a cutscene. Minigames * Updated a treasure trail to reflect some recent scenery changes. Miscellaneous * No more dropping items while in the Photo Booth. * The lunar dream world no longer interferes with pets and their growth status. * You can no longer bank keys from the Prison Pete random event. * You will no longer be shown the Crafting cursor when using a spinning plate. * Added a bit more information to the Advisor system about making money. * Sigmund no longer has a visible pickpocket option on free worlds. * Adjusted a quest start icon for Imp Catcher. * The checks for attacking the ogres at the Combat Training Camp have been improved. * Furniture should no longer disappear in your POH if you die to poison. * Estate Agent icons are no longer visible on free worlds. * The farming patch spirit will no longer appear on free worlds. * Ensured that the Objective skill icons can't overlap the text. * Stopped a boulder from indefinitely rolling. * Adjusted the logic and filtered some messages from the Ranging Guild. * Route finding in an East Ardougne bank should be a bit better. * You'll now open the shop interface if you wish to buy a dragon scimitar from Daga on Ape Atoll. * Adjusted the chat filter to cope better with a music track name. * Ensured that Prayer is fully restored in safe Clan Wars after curses have been used against you. * Prevented players from ending up in some scenery when teleporting to the Death Altar. * Fixed a problem where you couldn't use quick prayers to turn on the Protect Item curse and a Leech curse at the same time. * Corrected the purchase information for the training bow. * Made the Summoning "Special Move" consistent on the Summoning left-click options. * Clarified some of the Construction level-up messages for various cages and trapdoors. * Corrected a menagerie level-up message. * Fixed a problem with the Adventurer's log and a Champion's Challenge phrase. * Improved the Champion’s Challenge 'allowed in' check message. * Corrected the destroy message for the Turkey Book. * Adjusted the Castle Wars messages after completing the Ardougne Achievement Diary. * Clarified the messages when using the Abyss to get to Entrana with Summoning items. * Corrected some inconsistencies with the Digsite pendant. * Fixed a grammar issue in the Fishing skill guide. * Corrected some spelling errors in some Lumbridge NPCs’ chat. * Capitalised an instance of "Seers" in some chat. * This patch note caters for all the other typos we've fixed. Categoría:11 de enero updates Categoría:2010 updates